


Oculoplania

by frecklemaeda



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, if you enjoy beta komahina kissing in closets then here you go friend, this is one of my worse fics tbh;;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklemaeda/pseuds/frecklemaeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oculoplania	-<br/>Letting one's eyes wander while assessing someone's charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oculoplania

Hinata cornered Komaeda back against a wall of the small closet, leaning on the wall with both of his hands and trapping Komaeda in the middle. Both of their faces were flushed, with Komaeda making small flustered sounds and Hinata silent. He slowly brought his face towards Komaeda, seeming to effectively shut him up. They gazed into each other's eyes, silent for a minute.

"I'm going to kiss you, okay?"

Komaeda mumbled a small word that sounded like 'o-ok,'

Hinata carefully fit his mouth against the other's.

It was bliss.

Komaeda's lips, though a bit chapped, were so... SOFT. He smelled faintly of lavender, which Hinata vaguely noted. 

Komaeda, his face an even brighter red by now, tried his best to keep up and became brave enough to be the first one to start using tongue. Hinata could feel Komaeda's heat leaking through his shirt and he felt his own stomach heat up as they kissed, sloppily and without a care.

Hinata ended the kiss after a while, seeing as they both needed air. He put his forehead against his boyfriend's, grinning at the other's scarlet face. They were both panting a bit, their breaths mixing and gazes meeting. 

"Well. That's the farthest we've ever gotten so far," Hinata chuckled breathlessly and grinned in satisfaction.

That earned a soft smack on the face from his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend was going to draw my oc so I made them this fic in return and;;; OMG this is so bad;;


End file.
